The Forbidden Fruit
by forevermarauders5
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been best friend's since their first day! Find out how it all happened.
1. First Year: The Train

The Forbidden Fruit

_Set in HBP_

Hermione 

_I love him. He was my friend ever since 1__st__ year. That's my secret we were friends. Gryffindor's princess was in love with Slytherin's Prince. Okay so here was how it happened…_

Draco

_She was my best friend, she understood me. I was myself around her. I loved her. I didn't know if she knew. I wish she did. It would make life so much easier. But my parents would not approve of her. All that blood-status crap, I know I act like such a prat around her, but she understands why I have to…_

First year

On the first day of Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting in her compartment, alone and early. She couldn't believe that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. No one in her family had been asked to attend it. She hoped that this would be a chance for her to make friends. When, she attended Muggle School before she came to Hogwarts and the children in her class would make fun of her for being so smart. She was reading a book way beyond her years; Romeo and Juliet. She pushed her brown bushy hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. She caught a glimpse of a pale blonde boy looking at her book.

"Are you a muggle-born?" The boy strode in confidently, asked and sat beside her. He was eyeing her book. Hermione just stared into his watery grey eyes. He stared back into her eyes. He smiled and she smiled back. "Hi, my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stretched out his arm and shook Hermione's hand gently.

"Malfoy? Isn't your family one of those people who care about whom they're friends with? I mean what type of blood your friends have." Hermione saw Draco lose his confidence and vulnerability filled his eyes.

"Hermione is it? Please don't judge me. I only act like this to other people because I have to. My family will be ashamed of me if I show them the real me. You think like me being limited to only choosing purebloods as my friends? It's not fun having to act so rude to people who aren't purebloods." Draco couldn't believe it. Here he was telling a girl he just met what he's been trying to tell his parents for years. He expected her to shout and tell him to leave but no. Hermione just stared at him. He looked up and she hugged him. He felt so safe, so warm. He hadn't felt like that in years.

"I know. It's not your fault. You have to obey your parents I understand. So I guess I have to leave then? I don't want you to get into trouble with your parents." As Hermione stood up, Draco grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go, I like you. Friends?" Draco wanted to be friends with her. She was so nice.

Hermione thought for a moment. Then, she sat down and nodded. "So, Draco, what house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Oh? I think I'll be in Slytherin. All my family is slytherins. They will kill you though if you're not."

"Oh so I guess it might be harder for us to maintain our friendship." Hermione looked disappointed. She thought for a second that she had actually made a friend.

"No, we can meet up around school. But we must do it in secret. If my father finds out that I have other friends, well let's just say I might not hear the end of it." Draco gave a little smile. Hermione was about to speak when two plump boys and a girl with black short hair entered the compartment. Draco looked horrified. _Oh no, think Draco think… _"So, once and for all get out of the compartment." Draco screamed at Hermione. Hermione hurt and confused left the compartment and glared at Draco. _I'm so sorry Hermione. _

They had finally gotten to Hogwarts. It was the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione had just been sorted into Gryffindor. _Just like she wanted. _Draco was anxiously waiting. When it was his turn, the sorting hat hadn't even touched his head when it shouted "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table roared with excitement. He had tried to make eye contact with Hermione, but he was avoiding her. _I'm gonna make it up to you Hermione I promise._

It was nearly midnight. Draco crept out of the Slytherin dorm and tiptoed his way to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. He lied to the portrait guarding the dorm that Professor Dumbledore had told him to do it. The portrait was too bored and tired to argue so he swung open for Draco. Draco went inside the common room to find Hermione sitting on the floor playing with her cat. When she saw him, she leapt to her feet. "Draco, you're not allowed in here." Hermione was trying to look cross for what had happened in the train.

"I know. I just came to give you this Hermione. I'm so sorry for just screaming at you. You understand? My friends were chosen for me. I can't act friendly around you. But I really want to be your friend, you make me feel real." Draco couldn't believe it. He just met Hermione and he already felt these things.

"Draco. I understand," She moved in closer to hug him. "Now go, before Mr. Filch catches you." Draco nodded, gave her the piece of parchment and ran outside. Hermione sat down on the couch and read the note:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I am truly sorry for what happened earlier. I really want to be friends with you. Please give me another chance. We can't talk or at least talk nicely to each other while we're at school or if there's other people around. We could send notes like this, or meet up somewhere after lights out. How's that sound? We can meet up tomorrow at the Astronomy tower at 11 ish? I really want to get to know you, but one thing you should really know about me, my family is the type of people who judge you by your blood-status. So if I ignore you around my family, it's because I'm afraid…_

_ Hope you forgive me,_

_ Draco M._

Hermione felt wonderful. It was as if Draco had asked her out. But what did she know? She was just an 11 year old. But she did know, that this will be one of many nights she will be sneaking out for Draco…

**_A.N I've been wanting to write a fanfic about Dramione! Read and Review because I have a writer's block about their 2nd year :s _**


	2. Second Year: Filthy Little Mudblood

Hermione

I know. I didn't know what to think of Draco. I had a real friend. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. For ignoring me like that. I just knew deep down inside me that, he didn't want too. He never ever wanted to hurt me…

Draco

When I handed her that note, that note that changed my life, I knew I loved her. She made me feel alive. She made me forget about how my future was already planned for me. I loved her, nothing can change that

Second Year

Draco and Hermione sent owls to each other all summer; Hermione was excited to go back to Hogwarts. She loved those late nights with Draco, talking for hours. There were no interruptions. But sadly, in broad daylight, where people and his so-called friends could see him, Hermione was just another person he insulted. That's the only part she disliked about Draco; he was too much of a coward to admit that he was friends with her. But there was something different with Draco. Something Hermione couldn't put her finger on. Hermione was walking to class alone when Draco tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night, Crabbe and Goyle-"

Hermione cut Draco off. She faked a smile, it was killing her not to be spending as much time with Draco as before." I understand, you have to hang out with them. Don't feel bad for me Draco. I promise I'm fine." Draco nodded and ran off. Hermione bit her lip and forced herself not to cry. She didn't mind if Draco had made other friends; she made a few herself. She made friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley last year, after they found the Sorcerer's stone. She was pleased with herself, but Draco kept constantly complaining about how they're idiots. When Draco first said this, she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. Why was Draco allowed to have friends and she wasn't? But then she got used to it. For Draco's sake, she stopped talking about them.

At lunch, She and Ron were walking with Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was listening to how the Slytherin team booked the pitch. The Slytherins were smirking at seeing Wood this mad. "You have a new seeker Flint?" Wood was rolling his eyes. Flint nodded his head. The slytherins parted and Draco strode forward. "Yeah, me got a problem? Also, I bought the team new Nimbuses. So we can kick your butt any day."

Hermione knew she needed to act as though Draco was an enemy. She stepped forward. "Well at least the Gryffindor team is full of pure talent." Her acting backfired. She never knew Draco was capable of hurting her so quickly.

Draco glared at her. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Draco hit himself. Why did he call her that, he knew perfectly well that she was sensitive. Yet he called her that. Hermione stood there, shocked. Draco just stared at her. She walked past him and deliberately pushed him. He forced a laugh when she left, to show the Slytherins he didn't care. Ron and Harry gave him a dirty look and ran past him to find Hermione. _Hermione I'm so sorry…_

Hermione stopped talking to him from that day on… Or so Draco thought.

**_A.N Hey guys. I'm really busy with school so I really would like some ideas. :) Hope you like it and review! _**


	3. Third Year: Buckbeak

The Forbidden Fruit

Hermione

I can't believe he called me that. I thought- I thought he was different. He was supposed to be different. I vowed never to talk to him again. But look how that turned out.

Draco

I'm so stupid. Calling her that. Even worse, I never apologized. I tried for a week and gave up. I must seem like such a jerk! I miss her. I miss her laugh, her eyes…

Third Year

Hermione had ignored Draco for almost over a year now. She used that time to bond with Harry and Ron. She felt slightly attracted to Ron, but she never let Draco's eyes leave her mind. She missed Draco, but she didn't want to forgive him. Not after what he called her. Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking towards Hagrid's hut. Tears were filling her eyes, Hagrid's pet Buckbeak was about to be executed. On the way there, she spotted a certain blonde boy she had been trying to avoid. He was snickering with his goons Goyle and Crabbe. "Look Crabbe, that buffoon Hagrid is crying over a giant chicken." They laughed even louder.

"That's it." Something snapped at Hermione. She was headed towards him, wand at the ready.

"Hey, it's Granger. Did you bring any popcorn?" Hermione hated it when Draco called her Granger. Hermione pointed her wand at Draco's neck. He started whimpering and pleading.

"Please, Hermione. Please." Draco whispered. It was so quiet only she could hear. She lowered her wand a little, but she forced it right back up to his neck again. _Don't lower it Hermione, don't give him the satisfaction. _

Ron stepped forward. "Don't hex him Hermione, he's not worth it."

"Hermione. You are better than that." Harry placed is hand on his shoulder. Hermione stowed her wand in her pocket. She turned around and Draco started laughing again. That was it; she turned around again and punched him. She hit his nose; he started whimpering again and started running. He gave Hermione a cold glare and sped off.

"Brilliant Hermione!" Ron laughed at the sight of Malfoy. Hermione faked a laugh too. She couldn't believe she hurt him. _Well at least we're even…_

Later that night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She was worried about Draco. _What if I hurt him badly? _Hermione got up and walked to the Astronomy Tower. She hadn't been there in almost a year. She stopped going there after that incident with Draco. She sat on the roof, curled up.

"Ah!" She screamed as a cold hard tapped her shoulder. Draco cupped her mouth to quiet the scream. She stopped as soon as she saw her face.

"Calm down Hermione, it's only me. Can I sit down?" She nodded and Draco sat down next to her. She could feel the warmth of his body, his minty scent; she missed him so much. "I didn't know you still come here. Ah by the way the nose is fine."

"That's good." Hermione not tried to look at him but failed. "I didn't, I just came now because I couldn't sleep."

"Me either. Well not just tonight. Ever since I called you…" Draco looked away from her.

"I forgive you by the way. But, do we really have to be this way? When you are around your friends? Calling each other by our last names? Only talking to each other at night? I just wish we could stop."

"Hermione we've been through this. I can't stop. Not even for you even if I wanted to." Draco started to tear up. He was hoping Hermione couldn't see it. But she did. She wiped the tears off his face. He moved closer, she closed her eyes and so did he. He pressed his lips against her and he pulled her closer. Hermione wanted to melt in his arms. Draco's tears dried up. They pulled apart. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Hermione?" Draco just realized what he had done. He kissed her; he kissed the person his parents shuddered at. He couldn't do this, he can't. He was too much of a coward. "I'm sorry Hermione, I can't do this." He stood up and stormed off.

"Draco? Did I do something wrong?" Draco didn't answer. Tears filled Hermione's eyes. She placed her face on her hands and cried. _What did I do?_

Over the next few days, Draco ignored her even more. At night, he never showed up on the astronomy tower. Hermione couldn't understand; what happened that night with Draco? Everything was perfect…

**A.N Hey guys, I'm currently writing the next chapter and I have to say it's my have chapter :) Enjoy and Review **


	4. Fourth Year: The Yule Ball

The Forbidden Fruit

Hermione 

Another year, another year without talking to him. But instead of me ignoring him, he's ignoring me. I wonder what I did wrong. It's killing me. For a few weeks, I cried myself to sleep. Then, I would lie, staring in the dark for hours; I miss his lips on mine…

Draco

I can't believe it's been a year again. I miss her so much. I'm hurting her terribly. I'm responsible for her losing her glow. Ever since that night, she's never been the same since the night I kissed her. I promise to make it up to her.

Fourth Year

Hermione was too busy to think of Draco, for once. The Yule ball was creeping up behind her so fast. At least she had a date, and it wasn't Draco. She wished it would be though. But, It was none other than Viktor Krum. She was walking towards the library, fumes coming out her ears. _Another Row with Ron._ She rolled her eyes. She can't believe the ball was tomorrow. She would surprise everyone with the dress she was going to wear. She wasn't the bookworm anymore; she wanted to feel special for once.

…

The Yule Ball. Hermione couldn't believe she was late. She didn't want to make a huge scene by making a grand entrance. _Ugh! Why am I so late? I need to make a good impression on Viktor._ She raced to the Great Hall. She hid behind the wall and took a peek. _Oh there's Viktor. _ She turned around and walked down the stairs. She was trying not to smile but she couldn't help it. She saw Draco, staring at her, his mouth parted. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco already went inside with his date, Pansy Parkinson. "Good evening, Her – moyne." Hermione laughed at how he said her name. "You look very beautiful. Shall we go?" Hermione linked her arm to his and they entered the hall.

Hermione had a wonderful time with Viktor. She loved dancing with him. She made her laugh whenever he attempted to pronounce her name. Once they wanted drinks, Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry who were looking like they weren't enjoying themselves. "He's using you!" Ron murmered.

"How dare you? I can take care of myself!" Hermione felt like for once in her life she was having fun and Ron wanted to spoil it.

"Doubt it. He's way too old!" Ron rolled his eyes; this seemed to annoy Hermione even more.

"Well, then you know the solution then don't you? Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does," Hermione's eyes were filing with tears. "And not as a last resort. Just Go!" Ron left her there by the stairs. She sat down and put her hands on her face, tears streaming down her eyes.

Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She hoped it wasn't Ron."Ron, just leave me alone alright." She didn't look up.

"Hermione? You alright?" It wasn't Ron's voice it was Draco's. "Woah, it's only me. Easy, hey walk with me?"

"Won't Pansy get angry at you for leaving her?"

"No. I don't care anyways." Draco helped her up and she linked her arm on is arm. They talked as if nothing ever happened between them, like they met each other for the first time. Draco let go of her arm and faced Hermione. Hermione stared at his lips and stood on her toes. He lifted her up and kissed her. Hermione broke the kiss for a moment.

"What?" Draco smirked.

"Better than last year."

"That's because I know what I'm doing now." She resumed back to the kiss. Draco dragged her into an old classroom and locked it. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and felt his toned stomach. Draco slid his hand under her dress and slid his warm hand behind her waist. "Hermione? Are you sure about this?" She nodded and the two finished undressing themselves and they made love for hours. Draco pulled Hermione onto his chest. "Hermione, I promise to never hurt you again." Then they fell asleep.


	5. Fifth Year: Hate That I Love You

The Forbidden Fruit 

Hermione

I can't believe what happened last year. I'm in love with him, no matter what they say…

Draco

I promise never to hurt her. I hope I can do it. I'm still a coward. Why can't I say something to my parents?

Fifth Year

It was their fifth year. Hermione and Draco have been owling each other all summer. Of course they haven't told anyone. Draco and Hermione were both prefects, they were trying to think of ideas so they can get together during their fifth year. Hermione was at the train early. She went patrolling the train. No one had seemed to arrive yet. Then in the corner of her eye she caught Draco's figure.

He was the boy who still had his baby fat, his face was now slender and his arms were muscular. He had grown a lot too. Draco smiled looked around and ran for Hermione. He hugged her and whispered, "Why is it you are always early?"

Hermione giggled. Draco kissed her on the lips, grabbed her hand and led her to the prefects' compartment. When they were there, Draco quickly dropped Hermione's hand. Hermione knew what that meant. She stepped inside and saw that Pansy Parkinson was sitting there already, saving a spot for Draco. Hermione sat down and stared out the window.

"Hey Granger," Pansy spat at her. She ignored her more. "Did you hear? Me and Draco are a couple now." Pansy linked her arm with Draco. She kissed him in the cheek. Hermione gave Draco a livid look.

"I'm going to um-" She didn't finish her sentence tears, filled her eyes. She stumbled out of the compartment and walked around the train, then went to the toilet to dry her eyes. Draco got worried; she was late for the prefects meeting. _Damnit! I hurt her again! Why? I'm such an idiot!_

…

Draco ran after Hermione and caught up with her in the Library; they were alone. "Hermione, HERMIONE!" Draco grabbed her shoulder. "I can explain."

"Explain what? You just trampling over my heart like that? I can't believe I loved you. I love you." The last part Hermione whispered. Draco heard it and his heart did a triple flip.

"Look my parents found out I was dating." He paused "But I didn't tell them it was you. I told them it was Pansy. 'cause she's a pureblood and everything. I'm so sorry." Draco tried to hug Hermione, but she pushed him away disgusted.

"Don't apologize. I'm sick and tired of this Draco. I can't take this anymore. I just can't."

"What does that mean?" Draco was tearing up.

"It means," She said slowly, "It means I no longer want to feel a void in my heart every time I talk to you. I feel so empty inside. I don't even know you anymore. You are a completely different person to me now. I used to think of you as someone who will never ever hurt me; no matter how many times you did. I can't take it. Goodbye Draco." She pushed past Draco who was crying now. Hermione was crying too. He didn't know what to do. He had nothing to live for…


	6. Sixth Year: The Forbidden Fruit

The Forbidden Fruit

Hermione

That was it. I can't help it anymore. All the times I wanted to scream at him, it all came pouring out that night. I was just tired, of him…

Draco

Damn; another year of not talking to each other. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Her ignoring me. But no. At least now, becoming a death-eater will distract me.

Sixth Year

Hermione lay in bed, thinking about Draco. Hermione never admitted it, but there was something strangely different about Draco. She noticed that Draco lost his glow; he had become thinner and paler. His circles under his eyes had become more defined. She thought it had something to do with what she said last year. She felt terrible. She got up at crept out of her room. She wanted to go to the Astronomy tower.

Little did she know that Draco was already there, but he wasn't alone. He was there, trying to do what the Dark Lord had told him to do; murder Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't do it. His vision was blurry because tears were filing up his eyes. Hermione was there watching it all under the stairs, she knew Draco couldn't do it; not her Draco. "Draco please," Professor Dumbledore said camly. "I can help you."

"I don't want your help. I have to kill you," Draco wiped his eyes. "Or else, he's going to kill me…" Hermione let out a small gasp. _Don't do it Draco, please don't._

Then out of nowhere, Professor Snape ran out and shouted "Avada Kedevra," A green light hit the old man square in the chest, he fell from the astronomy tower. Hermione was crying now. "Draco, the Dark lord is after you. Run, Draco. NOW!" Draco nodded and ran to the forbidden forest. Hermione followed him. He entered the forest and heard footsteps. He turned around and Hermione leapt at him; she kissed him. He was caught off-guard but then started kissing her as well. They finally broke apart.

"Draco. I'm coming with you." Hermione held Draco's arm.

"NO, Hermione. It's too dangerous; I won't be able to live with myself if you get hurt. Please Hermione just go." Draco stared at Hermione.

"Draco, we've gone over this please. I'm here for you until the very end."

"Hermione, don't you understand? He will kill anyone who tries to help me. Please, go. I'm sorry, for making you feel empty. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry that you had to fall for a guy like me. I don't deserve you. You are kind, caring, funny. I love you, I love you. I felt those things ever since we met on the train. You make me feel real, alive. Please, you are the only thing I have to call mine. You are my everything, please go back now. I beg of you. Please." Hermione was crying now.

"Don't be sorry Draco. I never regretted anything. I love you. I'll go back now. Run. Stay safe. I will never forget you." Draco pulled Hermione close to him. He couldn't stand to let her go. He took one last kiss, one more before he met his fate. He let go of her and kissed her on the cheek, then he ran…

A/N That's the last Chapter Guys! :P Hope you like it. 


End file.
